A Brother In Need
by mamunn2
Summary: When Charlie becomes ill it's up too Don to save him. But in order to do this Don will have to give up a part of himself literally.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fan fic story so comments would be much appreciated. More Chapters on the way.

A Brother in Need

Don Eppes woke up one day thinking that this would be just like any other day. Little did he realize that this day would change his life and the lives of his father and brother forever. He started out the day the way he always did with his usual cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese as he read the morning paper. After he ate he took a quick shower, shaved, and headed for the FBI.

LA traffic was something that Don hated more than anything, he just didn't have the patience to wait and do nothing for sometimes hours at a time. But he felt it was worth it to get to a job he loved and a team that he considered family. He was still thinking this as he pulled into the parking garage of the FBI building.

"Hey guys", he called to his team when he walked through the door.

"Hey Don," called fellow agent Colby Granger walking up to Don, a folder in his hand. "Got a case that just came in"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"String of robberies have been reported in the up-scale part of town. Nothing out of the ordinary until the 10th and most recent robbery in which the owner and his wife were killed until then no one was hurt," explained Colby as they walked into the meeting room which Agents David Sinclair and Megan Reeves were waiting for them in.

"So what's the problem?" asked Don as he and Colby walked in.

"The only trouble is that we're having trouble determining where they'll strike next because these robberies seem to be scattered," Megan said as Don and Colby took a seat.

"This looks like a job for Super Chuck," joked David causing Colby and Megan to snicker.

Don rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, just don't call him that to his face".

"Right," said Colby still smiling.

"But seriously guys get him up here will you please," Don asked.

"Sure thing Boss," said David as he got out his cell phone.

Half an hour later Charlie Eppes was in the FBI meeting room working on some equations for the case. As Don watched his brother worked he was amazed at how quickly he could come up with the right answer. But something was off today. Don noticed that his brother looked pale and kind of puffy in the face. He also noticed that he was kind of slumping when he wrote.

"Hey Buddy you OK you look a little pale," Don asked putting a hand a Charlie's shoulder.

"Huh.. oh yeah sure I'm fine," Charlie replied, without looking at his brother. "Just a little tired".

"You know if your sick you can go home and rest and we can handle the case,"

"No that's OK Don I'm fine really,"

Don didn't really believe him but decided not to argue "Just feel free to leave if you feel any worse."

"I will I promise," Charlie said as Don was leaving.

When Don went back to check on Charlie's progress an hour later he was surprised to find him sitting at the table with his head down, sleeping.

"Hey Buddy wake up," Don said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm.. OK, OK I'm up," mumbled Charlie slowly lifting his head.

As he looked at his brother Don noticed that Charlie looked more flushed and his eyes were glassy looking.

"You sure you're OK you look pretty bad," Don asked with concern.

"Geez, will you lay off I'm fine," snapped Charlie as he struggled to stand.

"Whoa buddy I'm just worried about you there's no need to get so mad."

"I'm sorry Don, I guess I don't feel 100," Charlie admitted with a weak smile.

"No kidding" said Don as he put a hand to his brother's forehead. "You feel pretty warm why don't I take you home."

"That's not ness... ," Charlie began they as he stood he swayed and steading himself stopped and agreed to let Don take him home.

"Well, I'll grab my keys and we'll go," Don said turning to leave.

"Thanks Don I..."

Don turned around to see why Charlie had stopped and was shocked to see that Charlie was on the ground out cold.

"Charlie!" Don cried racing over and dropping beside his brother. "Charlie, Charlie can you hear me?" he cried shaking his brother.

"Megan! Colby! David! get in here now!" Don shrieked fear rising.

Megan burst in followed by David and Colby.

"What happened?" asked Megan kneeling beside Don.

"We were talking and he said that he didn't feel well then he passed out cold", Don explained.

"He looks so puffy and swollen", commented David pointing to Charlie's arms and face.

"Yeah and he was running a fever to", said Don, quietly still holding on to his brother's hand.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Colby getting out his cell phone

"Don't worry Don I'm sure that Charlie will be all right," Megan said putting a comforting hand on Don's shoulder.

"Thanks Megan, I'm sure your right,"said Don grateful at his friend's words.

"Please, God let her be right," he silently prayed as he moved to let the paramedics do their work.

An Hour later Megan came through the doors of the waiting area of Mercy hospital to find Don and Alan sitting there.

"How's Charlie doing?" she asked sitting down by Alan.

"Doctors are still looking at the test results," sighed Alan rubbing his eyes. "Don't know why it's taking so long".

Don opened his mouth to say something but before he could they saw a blond haired women wearing a white coat come towards them.

"Mr Eppes, I'm Dr. Robinson sorry it took so long but we have been busy today," the doctor said extending her hand to Alan then to Don.

"Not a problem Doctor. How's my son?" asked Alan shaking the doctor's hand.

"Your son is very ill, Mr Eppes," Dr. Robinson said. "He has Chronic kidney disease which is when one suffers from gradual and usually permanent loss of kidney function. "

" How serious is it?" asked Don glancing worriedly at Alan.

"His condition is quite serious, I'm afraid. You see Chronic kidney disease is divided into 5 stages of increasing severity. Your brother is in stage 5 where there is total or near-total loss of kidney function and patients will need either dialysis or transplantation to stay alive. However, in Charles' case the later may be needed due to his veins not being able to withstand the needles for dialysis for long," Dr. Robinson explained.

As she was explaining this Don looked over at his father worriedly. Alan was looking at the doctor with wide eyes as if not able to fully believe what she was saying.

"How long can he receive the treatment?" Alan asked, his voice cracking a little. Don put an arm around his father for support.

"Charlie is reacting well to the treatment so I think he should be good for at least six months."

"That's good right" Don asked, still trying to process the information.

"Yes very good", Dr. Robinson replies. "It may mean that he may not have to have a transplant but he may want to consider that option."

Don and Alan exchanged relieved glances and asked the doctor if they could see Charlie.

"Of course. He's in room 231 right down the hall," said the doctor pointing down the long hallway.

"Thank you doctor," said Alan as he went down the hall.

"I'll call Amita and Larry and tell them what happened", offered Megan.

"Thanks Megan I'd appreciate it", said Don as he hurried to catch up with Alan.

When Alan and Don entered the room they saw Charlie in bed with his eyes shut hooked up to the dialysis machine. Don couldn't stand seeing his kid brother like that so pale and weak looking. He took a step towards him and called his name hardly able to keep his voice from breaking. As soon as he spoke Charlie opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his family. "Hey guys," he said softly.

"Hey Buddy how are you feeling"? Don asked gently putting his hand on his brother's arm.

"You gave us quite a scare pal", said Alan who was standing beside Don.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you," apologized Charlie, looking down.

"Hey don't be pal we're just glad you're OK now," Alan said gently stroking his son's hair.

"Yeah I'm fine it's no big deal just a little kidney problem," said Charlie trying to sit up.

"Whoa Buddy just take it easy" Don said gently pushing him back on the pillows. "This is a very big deal. Did Dr. Robinson explain the situation to you?"

"Yeah, she did and I know how serious it is", Charlie said leaning back a little and not wanting to show his fear looked down at his sheets.

"Don't worry son everything will be alright your brother and I are hear for you and we will make sure that you get better," said Alan.

"Dr. Robinson said that the only way I can be normal again is to have a transplant", stated Charlie looking back up at them.

"How do you feel about that?" Don asked studying his brother.

"Well, I don't know right now all I can think of is going home".

"The doctor said you have to stay here tonight for observation but she said that you can go home tomorrow so we may as well get some rest," said Alan as he pulled up a chair.

"You don't have to stay Dad," Charlie said.

"Are you kidding there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with my son," Alan said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad," Charlie said smiling back. "Are you staying too Don?" he asked looking at his brother.

"You bet I am" stated Don settling down in his own chair.

"Thanks bro. Well, Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

"'Night Buddy."

A week after Don and Alan had brought him home, Charlie was feeling much better and Don noticed how the puffiness had disappeared from his face and the color had returned. Still, he couldn't help but worry about how his kid brother was handle the dialysis and the needles that had to be poked into him every time. His face must have shown his worry because the next thing he knew Charlie was saying to him, "Don't worry so much bro, I'm fine."

"I know but I can't help worrying", said Don.

"You're as bad as Dad" Charlie said with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Don laughed ruffling Charlie's hair.

"Hey anyone home" called a familiar voice.

"In here Larry" called Charlie glad to hear his friend's voice.

Larry Fleinhardt walked in the living room carrying a box full of papers and books followed by Amita Ramanujan , "Oh I'm glad you're home Charlie. How are you feeling?" Amita asked with concern.

"I'm fine Amita thanks. What's all this?" Charlie asked Larry pointing to the box he had set on the table.

"I'm glad you asked Charles because when I heard about your situation I took the liberty of doing some research on kidney transplants and their success rates. I'm sure that you'd be wanting to look at the numbers and doing your own equations".

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know I wanted to be of some help."

"Well, thank you" said Charlie reaching for the box.

"Whoa there Buddy, you sure you feel up to this?" asked Don pulling his brother's arm back.

"Don I told you a million times I feel fine and besides that I need something to read while I'm on that stupid machine," Charlie said, exasperated. "Besides Dad hovers around me so much the only time I get to work is when I'm on dialysis" he sighed.

"Yeah I've been wanting to ask you how that's going?" Don asked.

"I've been wondering that as well Charles", Larry said, sitting down beside Charlie.

"Well, I'm getting used to it. I'm even getting used to having this," Charlie said pulling up his sleeve to show the red area where a permanent graft had been placed in his arm so that his arteries and veins could be accessed more easily.

"That looks painful Buddy," said Don with sympathy.

"It's not so bad" Charlie said with a rueful smile. "The worst part of this thing is not being able to eat what I want or drink when I want and feeling crummy all the time".

"Sounds like no fun at all," Amita said sadly her arm around Charlie.

"It's better than being dead, which is what I'd be if I didn't do this," Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"That's true," Larry said.

"You guys don't need to be so worried but I appreciate your concern."

"We're just concerned about your health Charles"

"I know and I appreciate it but I'm fine really. I just want people to stop treating me like I'm made of glass and let me do things on my own," Charlie said, his voice rising a little.

"Whoa there Buddy calm down if you really feel that way then we'll lay off", Don said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Just then Alan walked in and asked "What's the shouting about? Charlie are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad just a little on edge," Charlie sighed.

"You sure? You look a little flushed? You should lie down " Alan asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder and trying to get him to lie down.

"Dad I'm fine I don't need to lie down," Charlie insisted shrugging his father's hand off.

"I still think you should..." Alan began.

"Dad let's talk", Don interrupted taking his father's arm and staring him into the kitchen.

Charlie gave his brother a grateful look as they left.

"Dad I think you need to give Charlie some space," Don said after they were in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that you're smothering him and doing too much for him."

"In case you have realized it Don but your brother is sick and he needs our help."

"Yeah, I know that Dad but the doctor said that he could do things if he felt up to it."

"I think I know what's best for my son," Alan said glaring at Don.

"I know that you think it's what's best but Charlie needs to feel important and feel useful so he doesn't fell like and invalid."

"Don, I appreciate your concern for your brother but I do know how to take care of my son and I know what he needs better than you so stay out of it," snapped Alan storming out.

"Dad, wait I.." Don started. He groaned. "Great that's all I need is for Dad to be mad," Don thought miserably.

The next day Don went back to the house hoping to make amends with Alan. When he went to open the door he was surprised when Alan opened first.

"Oh, Donnie good I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday."

"Dad I.." Don started.

"Donnie, please let me finish," Alan interrupted. "I thought about what you said and you were right. Charlie does need to feel important and I guess I have been smothering him lately it's just I've been so worried about him. I just don't want anything to happen to him," Alan continued his voice shaking.

"Dad I know you love him, I do too, but if we continue to do things for him he won't feel any better," Don said putting a hand on his father's arm.

"I know that and I'll try not to do so much," Alan said sniffing a little.

"I know Dad," Don said giving his father a hug.

"Thanks Donnie," sighed Alan giving his son a smile.

"Speaking of him where is ol' Chuck-a-roonie?"

"In the garage I think he's working on the robbery case for you."

"We closed that case yesterday."

"Oh well then why don't you see what he's up to."

"Don't mind if I do," Don said heading towards the garage.

"Hey Charlie whatcha doing?" Don asked entering the garage.

Charlie looked up from the book he was reading and said "Oh hey Don I was just doing some research."

"Yeah on what," Don asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Just some things on kidney transplants that Amita and Larry dropped off the other day," Charlie said back to reading his book.

"You really sure you want to do this?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure of anything yet but based on these numbers and statistics the chances of a successful transplant are very good."

"Mind telling me about it?"

" No problem. Well first of all A person who needs a kidney transplant undergoes several tests to identify characteristics of his or her immune system. The recipient can accept only a kidney that comes from a donor who matches certain of his characteristics. The more similar the donor is in these characteristics, the greater the chance of long-term success of the transplant. Transplants from a living related donor generally have the best results.

Patients also need to undergo extensive testing to ensure their suitability for transplantation. Also, there is a shortage of organs for transplantation and sometimes patients have to wait months to years before getting a transplant." Charlie explained.

"Wouldn't a relative be the best bet?" Don asked.

"Yes a relative would be since they would have the most similarities," Charlie admitted.

Charlie could see that his brother was deep in thought but before he could say anything Charlie said, "I've already talked to Dad and Dr. Robinson about this and we did some tests to see if I'm eligible but I think we should make another appointment with her and you, me and Dad should go down and talk to her when we get the results."

"Good idea," Don agreed a little disappointed that Charlie hadn't talked to him first.


	2. The Waiting Begins

Ch. 2 The Waiting Begins

Two days later Alan, Charlie, and Don were in Dr. Robinson's office discussing the options with her. "Judging by the results of the tests we ran I'd say that there is no reason why you can't have a transplant, Charlie," Dr. Robinson said looking up at Charlie.

As Charlie sighed in relief in question came into his mind which he relayed to the doctor, "How long before I can have the transplant?" he asked getting a little excited.

"Well, the first thing we do is test the family members, which in this case are your father and brother. If they don't prove to be a good match then we put your name on the transplant list which I'm afraid is quite long and could take years," Dr. Robinson explained.

Charlie's felt disappointment at these words and it must have shown because the next thing he heard was:

"We'll get tested as soon as possible. Right Donnie," Alan said looking at his oldest son, who was looking doubtful.

"Yeah sure Dad," an uncertain Don replied.

His brother must have noticed this uncertainty in Don's voice because he said, "I'll totally understand if you don't want to do this Don. I mean this is not like helping me with my girl problems or standing up for me against a bully like you did when we were kids. This could be literally giving a part of yourself to me."

"Don't be silly Buddy, of course I want to do it. You're my brother after all," said Don reassuringly. Although he wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or his brother.

"Well, if that's settled then Don you and your father can follow me to begin the testing. Once we're done we should have the results in about 3 days," Dr. Robinson said leading Don and Alan into another room.

"We'll be back soon pal," said Alan as he and Don left.

Three days later the Eppes family received a call from Dr. Robinson.

"Hello," Alan answered as he picked up the phone. "Speaking. Oh hello Dr. Robinson." At these words Don and Charlie looked up from their chess game to hear better. "Uh-huh...Un-huh.. I see.. no don't be it's not your fault. Yes. OK. Oh you do well he's right here if you want to talk to him. One sec. Don it's Dr. Robinson for you she has your results," Alan said handing the phone to Don.

While Don was on the phone Charlie asked "What did Dr. Robinson say?" although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I was not a match but don't worry there's still your brother," Alan said as Charlie's face fell.

"Thank you Doctor," they heard Don say as he hung up. Charlie and Alan were both staring at him as he walked in the room with a look on his face that was mixed with shock and relief at the same time.

"Well?" Alan asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, I'm a match an almost perfect match. Dr. Robinson said that she couldn't have found a better donor." Don said with almost no emotion.

"Don that's great!" Charlie exclaimed throwing his arms around his brother. "Now I can have the transplant and go back to a normal life."

"Yeah, sure Buddy that's.. great," Don said flatly.

Charlie was surprised by his brother's tone and looked at him and noticed that Don had kind of a sick look on his face. "What's wrong Don?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong Buddy everything is working out the way we wanted it to."

"Don if you don't want to do this I can always go on the waiting list."

"What and go for years without a new kidney when you have a brother who can easily give you one of his and by the way a brother who _wants_ to give you a kidney," Don said looking straight into his kid brother's eyes.

"I know that you may feel like you have to do this. But you don't have to Don. You don't have to protect me."

"Charlie I know that. Really I want to do this."

"You sure?" asked Charlie studying his big brother's face.

"Yes I'm sure now no more arguments let's call Dr. Robinson and get the transplant scheduled ASAP," Don said heading for the phone.


	3. Don Begins to Have Doubts

Ch 3. Don Begins to Have Doubts

The next day Don and Charlie both went in after Charlie had his dialysis treatment to have even more tests done to make sure that their other body parts were healthy enough to proceed. After they left Charlie looked at Don and said, "I don't know about you bro, but I'm getting pretty tired of all these tests."

"Yeah I know what you mean Buddy but it'll be over soon," said Don. But to himself he said,"_At least all these tests would put off the operation and perhaps they'll find a problem and I won't be able to give my kidney. Then I won't have to worry about the something going wrong._" Then he felt guilty at these thoughts and chastised himself thinking "_How can you be so selfish Eppes. After everything Charlie's done for you when you needed his help the least you could do is help him when he needs you. He is your brother for God's Sake_" Still no matter how hard he tried Don couldn't push the negative thoughts away.

The next day Don was at the office when his cell phone rang. "Eppes," he answered. "Hello Dr. Robinson. You did.. That's great. Yes thank you very much. We'll be at your office tomorrow. 'Bye." Don hung up and sat down not quite sure what to do.

"Problem?" asked Megan who had apparently been behind Don the whole time.

"No.. No problem. That was Dr. Robinson the transplant is a go we just have to go to her office tomorrow to arrange a date."

"That's great news Don! Oh Charlie is going to be so happy! I'm so happy for you guys!" exclaimed Megan clapping her hands.

"Yeah I know this is the best news. It's just...," Don began unsure if he should tell Megan his doubts.

"Just what Don?"

"Nothing I was just going to say it's just been so hard on him and my dad too and I will be so glad when we can go back to normal," Don said deciding not to tell Megan that he was a little scared.

"I'm so proud of you Don. You're doing such a wonderful thing for your brother. Not very many people would be able to give a part of themselves to save someone's life. But I never doubted you would come through for him I mean this is a lot easier than taking a bullet for him or saving him from assassins right?" Megan stopped and waited for Don to speak.

Finally after a minute of silence Don spoke "Yeah you have a point there Megan. And besides that he's my family and I'd do anything for him or my dad. That's what family is for." Don said this last sentence with conviction not so much for Megan but for himself. "_I can't let Charlie down because of my selfishness and stupid fears,_" he thought. "_I just can't_."

Later that day Don went over to Charlie's house to tell him and Alan the good news.

"Don, this is great! You know before I didn't really want to get my hopes up in case something came up. But now the test have been done and the test is going to be scheduled everything is a go we can really celebrate," Charlie exclaimed running to give his brother a hug.

"Yeah Buddy this is great. I'm really glad that this is going your way and you'll be normal again," Don said with a smile. This surprised him because as he was saying this he didn't have those negative thoughts going through his. "_I really mean it I'm actually happy about this_," he thought, laughing to himself. "_Maybe this will work out OK and I was afraid of nothing_." Still, how could he be sure.


	4. Charlie Talks to Amita

Kind of a fluffy chapter but oh well here goes

PS Thank you soooo much to everyone who's been giving feedback I really appreciate

Ch 4 Charlie talks to Amita

Two days later after Don and Charlie had come back to the doctor's office Don had dropped Charlie off at Cal-Sci so that Charlie could help Amita grade papers for the classes she had taken over for him since he'd been sick.

"Hey Charlie," Amita said, looking up from the papers she'd been grading.

"Hey, thought I'd come by and give you a hand," Charlie said sitting down beside Amita.

"Thanks. I could really use it," Amita sighed pushing a stack of papers towards Charlie. As they worked she said, "So I hear that everything's a go with the transplant."

"Yeah it is. Don and I just got back from Dr. Robinson's office. The transplant is scheduled for May 13th," Charlie stated not looking up from his paper.

"Really, that's 2 months form now. Why does it take so long?" Amita asked a little surprised.

"Well, they have to give me several transfusions of Don's blood to lesson the chances of rejection," Charlie explained looking at her. "Besides I'm kind of glad it's not right away."

This surprised Amita who said," Why are you glad. I thought you wanted to have the surgery right away so you would be normal again."

"Oh no I do.. it's not the operation that I'm worried about," Charlie said quickly.

"Then what?"

"It's.. Don." Charlie hesitated then receiving and encouraging glance from Amita he went on, "I'm not really sure that he really wants to do this. I think he's doing it because he feels like he has to in order to protect me. You know like he did when we were kids."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I told him that he didn't have to protect me that this was a bigger deal than just protecting me from bullies, he said that he knows this and he insists that he wants to but..." Charlie trailed off.

"But what," Amita said urging him to continue.

"But everytime the subject of the transplant comes up I can see a small flicker of doubt in his eyes. I don't know maybe it's just me making things up that aren't there because I'm a little nervous about the operation. But still if he's having doubts I would like for him to tell me before it's too late too change his mind."

"Well, if you really think he feels like this then you should talk to him about. After all this is a major decision that should not be done unless he's 100 sure he wants to do," Amita said matter-of-factly.

"I know, you're right and I will talk to him. The next time I see him I'll talk to him," Charlie agreed. "_Rather he likes it or not." _Charlie thought as he and Amita went back to grading papers.

"Hey, Amita," Charlie said looking at her.

"Yeah," Amita said looking up.

"Thanks. You have no idea how better I feel getting that out," Charlie said, his hand on Amita's.

"No problem Charlie," Amita said with a warm smile.


	5. Don Reluctantly Admits His Fears

Ch 5 Don Reluctantly Admits His Fears

That same day Don was at the office trying to catch up with his paperwork when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he called not looking up as the door opened.

"Hello Don," a familiar female voice said.

Don looked up and with a smile he said, "Liz! Hey What are you doing here? Are you working on a case?"

"Nice too see you to Eppes," Liz Warner said with a smile. "Well, I'm hear because I heard about Charlie and I came to see how he was doing."

"Charlie's doing great," Don stated. "In fact he's going to have a transplant in a couple of months." "_Great why did I tell her that now she's going to ask a million questions which I really don't feel like answering," _Don thought annoyed with himself.

"Really, that's great! So who's the donor?" Liz asked.

"Well, it's someone you know," Don said not really wanting to tell her he was the donor.

"Who your dad?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Well... you're looking at him," Don said while thinking at he same time "_Please don't ask anymore questions, Liz. Because if you do then I'd have to tell you the truth. That I'm scared to death about the operation._"

"You?"

"Yeah, me why does that surprise you?" Don asked feeling a little irritated at the question.

"Well, no not really," Liz said surprised at Don's tone. "I mean if your dad couldn't do it then I shouldn't be surprised that you'd do it. I mean I know how much your family means to you especially your brother and I know you'd do anything for him." "Besides what's a kidney between brothers right," she joked trying to lighten the mood but Liz stopped when she saw a strange expression of Don's face that she'd never seen before which told her this was no time for a joke. When she studied his face Liz was shocked as she realized that the expression was fear mixed with pain in his eyes. In the time she'd know Don Liz had never known him too show fear not even when they were in the midst of a gun battle. This is why it concerned her even more to see it now. "Don what's wrong?" she asked tenderly putting her hand on his arm and looking into his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," Don said quickly looking away afraid that she'd read his mind through his eyes.

"Don't lie to me I could tell by the look on you face that something was going through your head. Now I'm not leaving until you tell me," Liz said settling into a chair staring at him.

"Liz I told you nothing wrong," he said trying to leave. But Liz blocked his way and her face said that she didn't buy it. "Geez, you are so stubborn! All right I'll tell you!" Don exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat as he walked back towards his chair.

"So tell me then," Liz said her arms crossed.

"It's not a big deal but everytime I think about the operation I get this scared feeling and these bad thoughts keep coming into my mind. Like 'what if something goes wrong?' 'What if he rejects my kidney?' 'What if I can't do my job anymore'… What if...' I try not to think about it but I can't help it. Liz, I feel so guilty about even thinking these things. I mean Charlie's my brother and he's done so much to help me out. These thoughts scare the Hell out of me and I just don't know how to get rid of them." Don sighed as he sank back into his chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Well, Don if you really feel that way then you should talk to Charlie or your dad about this," Liz said coming over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't talk to Charlie. He's so excited about the transplant. I can't talk to my dad either. Ever since he found out that I'm a match all he's been talking about is how proud he is of me. I can't let them down, Liz. I just can't," Don said his voice starting to crack.

"Well, Don you have to think about what's best for you for once and stop being 'Superbrother' trying to protect your kid brother. I mean, yeah sure Charlie will be disappointed but he'll understand. Your dad will too," Liz said reassuringly.

"I know you're right Liz, and besides what's more important my job or my brother?" Don said.

"Right," Liz said. "But," she continued "Just to put your mind at ease the chances are very low that Charlie will reject you kidney because you're his brother. And as for your job, I'm sure that once you've recovered from surgery then you'd be able to come back and get tested here to be sure that you're strong enough. Having one kidney doesn't mean that you still can't do the things you used to. I heard that the other kidney will grow and take over the function of two. So, it'll be just like you have two kidneys."

"How do you know so much about transplants?" Don asked with curiosity.

"My cousin was a transplant surgeon and he told me a lot about it," Liz explained

"Oh."

"Does that make you feel any better."

"A little," Don said still not totally convinced. "I just need sometime to think then I'll talk to Charlie," Don said after a minute of silence.

"Well, if you need to talk you know my number," Liz said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks Liz," Don said as he got up to open the door for her.

"Anytime Eppes. Anytime," Liz said with a smile walking out the door.

As he watched her go Don realized he had some serious thinking do..


	6. We Need to Talk

A/N- I realized that after reading this through again and getting feed back from you guys that my story is a little OOC and for this I apologize. I have a tendency to post things before I proofread them. I won't make that mistake again. Hopefully this next chapter will be better. Enjoy.

Ch 6 We Need to Talk

The next day Don was thinking about what had happened the previous day when he was talking to Liz and he began to wish he hadn't told her that he was having doubts. After all they weren't in a "relationship" per say so who was he to dump his problems on her. "_She probably thinks I'm the world's biggest ass," _he thought. "_That's how I sounded. Like a total ass. Maybe I am an ass. I mean what else would you call someone who's supposed to be so protective of his family being so selfish although my fears were that Charlie would have to go through more pain if he rejected my kidney. So I guess I wasn't being totally selfish._" But Don couldn't tolerate any selfishness from anyone especially himself. He knew what he had to do. He had to help his kid brother no matter what. Don also decided that if he ever felt these negative feelings again that he should push them aside and just think of Charlie and how he means more to him than anything else. He just hoped these good thoughts would keep away the bad ones.

The following week Don was on his way home from work, tired from a case that he and the team had been working and felling guilty about not spending enough time with Charlie, when his cell phone rang.

"Eppes," he answered.

"Hey Don it's me," came his brother's voice.

"Hey Charlie what's up?'' Don replied, glad to hear his brother's voice.

"Listen are you busy? Can you come by the house?"

""No I'm not busy. Is something wrong? Are you OK?" Don asked, concerned that Charlie may be sick.

"No, No I'm fine. Everything's fine I just need to talk to you," Charlie said. "Can you come over now it's really important?"

"Sure Buddy I'll be there in 10," said Don, relieved that nothing was wrong.

"Thanks Don," said Charlie. "See you then."

"See you," Don said as he hung up, wondering what Charlie wanted to talk about.

Earlier that day Charlie had received a call from Liz. Apparently she and Don had talked about the transplant, which surprised Charlie, and she seemed very concerned about Don's feelings towards the transplant but wouldn't go into detail.

"I just think you should talk to him about it," she had said when he pushed for more information.

"Is it really that bad?" he had asked, concerned. "I thought he was doing OK." Really Charlie didn't want to tell Liz that he had thought that Don was having doubts before.

"Just talk to him," Liz had insisted. "Oh and Charlie don't tell him I said anything."

"I won't Liz. Thanks for being such a concerned friend."

"Well, I care about Don and I know that he'll never talk to you about this. But if you're the one who brings it up then maybe he'll open up. Then again you know how he likes to keep everything inside he might just get angry and shut down. Heck knowing this was why I was surprised when he cracked the way he did in his office. And to open up to me of all people," Liz stopped suddenly and said, "I've said too much already. Just make sure you talk to him OK."

"I will Liz thanks for calling me," Charlie said.

"No problem. 'Bye Charlie."

"'Bye Liz," Charlie said hanging up.

Now as he waited for his brother Charlie debated weather or not to tell Alan, who was at the table looking at some blueprints, what Liz had told him. Alan must have sensed that Charlie had something on his mind because he said without looking up, "Something on your mind Charlie?"

"Actually Dad there is something I think you should know," Charlie began.

"What's that?" the elder Eppes asked giving his son his full attention.

After a minute Charlie decided to tell Alan what Liz had said earlier after he explained the situation to his father Alan looked at Charlie with surprise and said," Well if there's reason to be concerned I think we should have a talk with Don and hatch this thing out. After all the transplant is only six weeks away."

"I know that's why I asked him to come over," Charlie said, silently kicking himself for not talking to Don earlier like he had planned.

"That's a great idea," Alan agreed, nodding. "A family talk is just what we need."

Ten minutes later Don came through the door calling "Hey Charlie I'm here. Charlie?"

"Out here, Don," came Charlie's voice from the garage.

Don opened the door and was surprised to see Alan sitting in there too.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Don asked looking at his father and brother.

"Donnie we need to talk," said Alan.

A/N So what did you guys think please be honest if it's still OOC tell me and I will make the next chapter better.


	7. The Eppes Men Hatch Things Out

Ch 7 The Eppes Men Hatch Things Out

"Dad? Charlie? What's going on? First I get a call from Charlie saying he needs to talk to me. Then I come over here and find both of you waiting for me. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Don asked beginning to get worried.

"Donnie we could ask you the same thing," Alan said looking at his oldest boy.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Don asked.

"Don I talked to Liz," Charlie said, "She told me you guys talked about the transplant. She also sounded very concerned. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" As Charlie asked this he studied his older brother's face hoping to see some clue there.

"_Damn it I knew I shouldn't have told Liz anything. Now Charlie is upset,_" Don thought a little angry . Out loud he said calmly, "Charlie there's nothing to talk about that hasn't already been discussed. The transplant is six weeks away and everything's a go right?"

"Don if you're having doubts we should talk about them and find a solution," Charlie said.

"Charlie I'm not having any.." Don began.

"Donnie," Alan interrupted, "We're your family you can tell us. We'll understand if you're a little nervous. That's natural. I mean this is major surgery. Heck I'm nervous and I'm not even having surgery," Alan said, trying to get his oldest son to open up which he knew wouldn't be an easy task to do.

"Dad I.." Don began then stopped not quite sure how to tell them the truth.

"Don it's OK to be nervous," Charlie reassured, putting his hand on his brother's arm. "I know how you feel. I'm nervous too. Heck we have every right to be. This is the biggest thing either one of us has gone through. But I've looked at the statistics and I've done the math and found that there is a 99.99 percent chance that I won't reject your kidney because you're my brother and we have similar blood types. Also the hospital and the doctors are the best in the state so we don't have anything to worry about there. You'll see everything will be fine, Don."

Don looked at his brother and said, "Charlie I know it'll be alright and I'm fine really."

"Don I still think you should tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Charlie said, still not convinced. "I know how you hate doing that especially with me, but please tell me."

"I can't do that Charlie. You've been through so much all ready and I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Burden me?" Charlie asked, a little hurt. "Don you're my brother you can tell me anything. You're about to make a huge sacrifice for me. The least I could do is help you if you're having a problem." Then he added with some emotion, "I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm going to fall apart if something is wrong. I can handle it, really. I'm still basically the same brother you had help you in the past."

"I know that Buddy and I'm sorry if I hurt you," Don said feeling guilty again. Then deciding that his brother deserved to know the truth Don finally admitted, "And you're right I was a little unsure when I was talking to Liz before but I've done a lot of thinking since then. And I realized that family is everything and that I've been worried about nothing and now I have no doubts at all."

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I know I should have Charlie but I didn't want you to worry. I thought you had enough on your plate without me adding to it. But you made me realize that I was wrong and I promise the next time I have a problem I'll talk to you about it," Don said, determined to keep this promise.

"You'd better," Charlie said convinced Don wasn't holding anything back. "Or else," he added with a grin.

Don couldn't help grinning back. "Yes sir" he said with a roll of his eyes. "Anything else?" he asked with a sigh.

"No that's it," Charlie said sensing that Don wanted to go.

"Well then if you don't mind it's been a long day and I'd like to go home and get some sleep," Don said adding a yawn for effect.

"Yeah sure. Well goodnight bro," Charlie said as his brother walked out.

"Goodnight Buddy," Don said as he left.

"Wait up Don I'll walk you out," Alan called walking after his son. After they were a safe distance from the garage Alan said softly so Charlie wouldn't hear, "Donnie are you sure you still not having doubts?"

"Dad I told you I'm fine. I was having some doubts before but I'm not now," Don said looking to see if Charlie was around.

"You sure because you can tell me," Alan said.

"Dad I'm sure and like I told Charlie I'll talk to you guys if I'm having doubts," Don insisted.

"I know you did Donnie, I just wanted to make sure you weren't just saying that for you brother's benefit."

"Well, I wasn't Dad. I really meant it," Don stated looking straight into his father's eyes.

"I believe you Donnie," Alan said, convinced.

"Thanks Dad," Don said with a little smile. "Well Goodnight."

""Night Donnie," Alan said watching his son leave. "Drive safe."


	8. The Operation Draws Nearer

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying my story. If you are then I'd like to hear you thoughts reviews are what makes me a better writer so please review. Anyways enough blabbing here's ch 8 enjoy!

Ch 8 The Operation Draws Closer

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Don. Mostly this was because he had a murder case that took up most of his time. This suited Don just fine because it gave something else to think about. But during the down time when he was driving home he thought about the upcoming operation and this time the thoughts were good. "_As soon as the operation is over Charlie will be able to have a normal life again,_" he thought with a smile. "_And I don't even have to worry about my job. Merrick said that as soon as I was recovered I could come back to work on a trail basis._" He continued these happy thoughts even as he was walking into his bedroom. "_I should give Charlie a call to see how he's doing,_" Don thought as he climbed into bed. He looked at the clock which read 2:45 am. "_He's probably asleep by now. I'll give him a call tomorrow and we'll talk. I'm sure I can find the time._" Don decided, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't been spending enough time with his brother.

121212121212121212121212121212121212

The next morning Don gave Charlie a call hoping he'd catch him before he went to Cal-Sci.

"Hello Eppes residence," came his brother's voice.

"Hey Buddy it's me," said Don.

"Hey bro what's up?" asked Charlie glad to hear from his brother. "How's the case you've been working on. Megan told me that it going good."

"Yeah, yeah it is we're pretty sure we know who did it and David and Colby are going to pick him up today," Don replied.

"Really? That's great!" Charlie exclaimed. "Looks like you can manage just fine without my help bro. Guess I shouldn't be surprised huh?" He added a laugh at the end to let Don know he was kidding.

"Yeah sure Buddy," Don said with a laugh of his own. "But listen that wasn't why I was calling. I wanted to see how you're doing? I figured you might be nervous because the operation is only a week away."

"Yeah I am a little," Charlie admitted. "But who wouldn't be. How about you? Are you OK?" he asked concerned that Don may be having doubts again.

"Yeah, I fine Buddy don't worry," Don said truthfully. Then remembering the promise he had made about sharing his feelings more said, "Sure I'm a little nervous, but nothing big"

"Same here," Charlie said. "Listen I have to go to class now but why don't you come by the house later for a visit. I'm sure Dad will be glad to see you."

"Sounds good Buddy. I'll be over as soon as we wrap up this case," Don promised.

"Great see you later bro," Charlie said.

"See 'ya Buddy," Don said as he hung up.

1212121212121212121212121212121212

That evening as Don drove towards his brother's house in a good mood. Things had gone faster than he had thought they would with getting a confession out of their suspect. But then again Colby and David could be real persuasive at times. Don was glad that the case went so smooth because this meant less paperwork to do and more time to spend with his family before the operation. As much as he loved his job he knew that this time was better spent with his family. Although he knew that after he was allowed to go home his dad would insist that he recuperate at home with Charlie and there could be such a thing as too much togetherness. At the same time he couldn't help feeling that he should get as much done at work as possible because he knew that between the week he would have to spend in the hospital and recovery time he would be out of commission for at least six weeks. He also couldn't help feeling that the team somehow need him there to keep things together. "_Don't be stupid Eppes,_" he thought. "_The FBI won't fall apart because you're not there. Megan, David, and Colby are perfectly capable of handling things without you for a while. Besides it's only for a few weeks. So just relax._" Convinced at these thoughts Don felt more at ease when he pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey Charlie you home?" Don called as he walked in the door.

"In here," called Charlie, from the garage.

"Hey," Don said as we walked through the door. "Whatcha working on?" he asked pointing at the equations on the board.

"Oh just working on some things for my class that I can work on while recuperating," Charlie answered as he worked. "Gotta keep busy you know since I won't be able to go back to Cal-Sci for a while and with the transplant coming up in 6 days 11 hours and 4 minutes I figured I'd better do it now."

"Sounds like a plan," Don said nodding his head. "I know what you mean about wanting to keep busy though."

"Oh?" said Charlie still working on his equations.

"Yeah well like take this case we just closed. I mean that kept me pretty busy these last few weeks. Kept my mind of the operation. But now that it's closed I have more time to think about it, which is a good thing, because it reminds me to keep in mind what's about to go down. I mean it's like what you said before, this is a huge thing that's about to happen. But at the same time it's a good thing too because I get to help you out and you get to be normal again," Don said, a little surprised at himself for being able to express his feelings so freely, which he usually didn't.

This must have surprised Charlie too because he stopped working and looked at his brother and said,"Don, you don't have to tell me what a big deal this is. Believe me I know better than anyone. I mean I'm the one who's getting the kidney. I'm also the one who's going to have to take medication to make sure I don't lose the kidney too."

"I know that Buddy," Don said. "I was just saying we shouldn't use work to escape. We should talk things out. Then maybe we'll feel better."

Charlie once again looked at his brother in surprise saying, "Boy Don this is so not like you wanting to talk and share you feelings. May I ask where this came from all of a sudden?"

"I'm just trying to keep my promise of being more open with you," Don answered. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah it is Don and believe me I'm glad you're doing it but I think the best thing for us both to do is relax. And the way for me to do it is by doing math," Charlie said, going back to his work.

"Whatever you want to do Buddy. You know where I'll be if you need me," Don said as he left.

"Thanks Don."

12121212121212121212121211212

As Don left the garage he thought "_Boy I wish Charlie would make up his mind. First he tells me that he wants me to be more open with him, then when I am he tells me he'd rather work. Brothers._" He was so absorbed in his thought as he was about to leave that he almost ran right smack into Alan who was heading out there.

"Whoa there Donnie," Alan said grabbing his son's arm. "Almost had a collision there."

"Oh hey Dad. Sorry I didn't see you there," apologized Don snapping out of his thoughts

"Obviously. I take it that you saw your brother," Alan asked.

"Yeah I did but he seemed distracted though."

"Yeah he's been like that all day. I think he's just nervous about the operation and wants to keep his mind off it."

"Yeah I know how that is," Don admitted.

"Oh?" Alan asked looking at his son. "Are you having doubts again?'

"No, no nothing like that. It's just what I was telling Charlie before about me using work to keep me mind off of the operation. It's just our way of dealing with the nerves," Don explained.

"Oh, I see," Alan said. "May I ask how those nerves are doing now?"

"Well, I'm still a little nervous. But hey that's normal right?"

"Right," the elder Eppes agreed. "I'd be more worried if you said everything's perfectly fine."

"I figured as much. Well, I guess since Charlie is busy with work I'll head on home," Don said starting to leave.

"Wait Donnie I have a better idea. Since the operation is so close why don't you come and spend a few days with us. That way we can all head over to the hospital together and spend some time together in the mean time," Alan suggested, secretly wanting to have both of his sons with him so he could keep an eye on them.

"Dad that's not ness.." Don began. Then seeing the disappointment of his father's face changed his mind. "Alright yeah that's sounds... good. Some good 'ol fashioned family time," he said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Great. Well, why don't you go home and get your things together and I'll set up your old room for you," Alan said heading upstairs.

"Thanks Dad," Don said as he left. "It'll be great." To himself he said "_I just hope we don't kill each other first from too much togetherness." _He had a feeling it was going to be a long six days.

Coming soon Ch 9 The Operation and the aftermath


	9. The Waiting Comes to an End

Ch 9 The Waiting Comes to an End

Before Don even knew what was happening the six days, which hadn't been as bad as he thought they would be, had come and gone and it was time to head for the hospital. Charlie had gone in the day before to receive a complete physical to make sure everything was still a go, so it was just Alan and Don riding up to the hospital.

"You OK Donnie you've hardly said two words?" Alan asked glancing at his son.

"Yeah sure I'm fine Dad."

"Nervous huh?"

"A little but nothing major," Don said with a sigh. "I just want this to be over so we can go back to the way things were before."

"I hear you there. Don't worry it'll be over before you know it then you and Charlie will be home and everything will be back to the way it was before Charlie got so sick," Alan said, not just for Don's benefit but for his own as well.

"I'm not worried Dad and you shouldn't be either," Don said looking at his father.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't worry? It's what I do," Alan stated with a small smile.

"_Don't I know it_," thought Don. Out loud he said, "Don't worry everything will be fine Dad."

"I know it will be," Alan answered. "_It has to be_," he thought. They sat in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Three hours later after the nurse had preped him for surgery and Don was wheeled out into the surgical holding area where Charlie was already. As Don was pushed through the doors he saw Alan along with Megan and Amita who had come to wish them luck.

"Hey Buddy how 'ya doing," Don said with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks to this sedative," Charlie said pointing to his IV.

"Same here," Don said with a laugh.

"Hey guys I just wanted to wish you luck," said Megan squeezing both brother's hands. "David and Colby would have been here but they only allow so many people back here. But they are in the waiting area thinking about you guys."

"Well tell them thanks for me," said Don, with a warm smile.

"Me too," Charlie added.

"Will do," Megan said with a smile of her own. She walked away so that Alan and Amita could come in.

"I just know everything will be alright," Amita said giving Don's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Amita."

"Well good luck," Amita said as she gave Charlie a hug.

"Thanks Amita," said Charlie returning the hug.

"My turn," said Alan as he came around and gave both of his sons a hug then a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you both so much. And I'm so proud of you." Alan said this last part as the surgeons came to take Don and Charlie into surgery. "You take good care of my boys," he told one of the attendings.

"We will sir don't worry they're in good hands," the attending said as he went.

"Don't worry Dad it'll be fine," Don said as they wheeled him off. "See you guys later."

"See you," Alan called as he watched the doors close.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

Three hours later Alan, Megan, Amita, David, and Colby were in the waiting room along with Larry who had showed up after teaching a class.

"Man this is taking forever," said Colby who was pacing back and forth.

"Yeah and watching you pace isn't helping matters," said David shaking his head. "Why don't you sit down and relax. It could be a while longer."

No sooner had he said this then the doors came open and Dr. Robinson came out. "Mr. Eppes," she said looking at Alan who jumped off his chair and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Your sons are out of surgery. The operation went very well."

"Thank God for that," Alan said with a sigh a relief. "How soon can I see them?" He asked wanting to see for himself that they were OK.

"Well, as soon as we get them settled you can go in. However, I'm afraid that only family can go in," the doctor said. "I'll get you as soon as that happens." At these words the doctor left.

"Thank you doctor," Alan said, relieved. "_Thank you God,_" he thought.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ten minutes later Dr. Robinson lead Alan into Don's room where he saw his son laying on his side still sleeping. "Hey Donnie," Alan said softly stroking his son's hair. "Donnie wake up now. Donnie?"

Don let out a low groan, slowly opened his eyes and said in a raspy voice, "Dad?" He tried to sit up but a jolt of pain through his side and back made him realize that wasn't such a good idea. "_Hey what's going on here why does it hurt so much to move,_" he thought a little confused. Then he remembered the operation and Charlie. "Dad how's Charlie? Did the operation go well? What's.." Don said, as he tried to lift his head.

"Whoa there Donnie take it easy," Alan said gently, putting a hand on his son's arm. "Your brother's fine. The operation went very well."

"Thank God," Don sighed in relief and put his head back on the pillow. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

"He hasn't awakened yet. The doctor said she'd come get me get when he wakes up," Alan said.

Wanting to see for himself that Charlie was OK Don asked, "When can I see him?"

"The doctor said that you can see him tomorrow. Right now I think you should get some rest. You've gotta be hurting some right?"

"It's not that bad Dad," Don lied not wanting to tell his father the truth. "I'm fine Dad really. You should be with Charlie."

"What are you trying to get rid of me?" Alan asked pretending to be hurt.

"It's not that Dad. I just think that he needs you right now," Don said. Then he added with a sigh, "Besides you're right I am still tired from the anesthetic."

"If you're sure.." Alan said not really wanting to leave.

"Dad, I'm sure," Don insisted.

"OK then I'll see you later," Alan said reluctantly leaving.

"Tell Charlie I'll see him soon," Don said.

Then as he lay back Don tried to relax but a stab of pain in his side prevented him form doing so. "_Maybe I should call the nurse to give me a shot,_" he thought. No sooner had he thought this than the nurse came in and asked if he needed a shot to help him sleep. He nodded and no sooner had she given him the shot then he was sound asleep.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

The next thing Don knew it was six hours later and the nurse had woke him up to make him get up and sit in the chair next to him. As Don began to sit up a surge of pain that went up his back and in his side made him lay back down again. It was only with the nurse's help that he was able to sit up. It was only five minutes but it felt like five years of pain. Don wished he didn't have to do this but he knew this would help him heal faster. Then after another pain shot he drifted back to sleep.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

The next morning Don got the OK to go down to the ICU room to see Charlie. He couldn't wait to see for himself that his brother was OK although Alan had assured him he was. When he got to the room he had to put on a coat, mask, and paper slippers to prevent Charlie from getting an infection. After he had these things on he walked gingerly into the room where he saw his brother lying with his eyes closed. For a minute Don thought the worst. This was short lived when Charlie opened his eyes and smiled at his brother, "Hey bro. How are you?" Charlie asked.

"Hey there Buddy I'm fine," Don said touching his brother's face, which for the first time in months had color and no puffiness. "But more importantly how are you?" Don asked with concern. "Are you hurting a lot?"

"Nah it's not bad at all. In fact I feel better than I have in a long time," Charlie said truthfully. Then lowering his voice said, "It may not seem like much but I can go to the restroom again."

"That's great Buddy. I'm really glad you're feeling better," Don said pushing back his brother curly hair.

"It's all because of you bro," Charlie said. "I can never repay you for what you did for me."

"You never have to Buddy. You feeling better is repayment enough. I was glad to do it."

"You sure you're OK? You're not in pain?" Charlie asked studying his older brother's face.

"Nah Buddy I'm fine. Sure it hurts a little. But hay if I can survive being shot and broken bones then I can survive this right?"

"True."

"Hey guys," Alan said sticking his head in the room. "Donnie I think you should go back to your room. Your brother needs his rest and you do too."

"OK Dad I'm going," said Don, not really wanting to leave.

"As soon as they'll let me I'll be by to visit," Charlie promised as Alan helped Don leave.

"See you Buddy," Don said leaving.

As they were walking down the hall Alan said,"You see there Donnie, your brother is fine. I told you you were worried about nothing."

"I know Dad I just had to see for myself," Don said as they walked in the room.

"Well, are you convinced now?" asked Alan.

"Yeah I am," Don said convinced.

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll visit with your brother some more," Alan said getting up to leave. "Unless you need me here that is."

"No that's OK Dad you go be with Charlie," Don said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Dad I'm sure," Don sighed. "Besides I'm a little tired and I think I'll take a nap." He said this last part trying to get his dad to leave

"Well if you're sure. I'll be back later," Alan said as he was leaving.

"See you later Dad," Don said as he watched his dad leave.

A/N Sorry for the length but this had a lot of detail in it and there was no good place to stop. Please tell me what you think

Coming soon Ch 10 The Aftermath


	10. The Aftermath

A/N Thank you soooo much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. I love feedback.

Ch 10 The Aftermath

The next day Don received a visit from Megan.

"Hey there," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Megan," Don said with a smile of his own. "I'm fine thanks. How are things going?" he asked referring to the FBI.

"Well, we're pretty slow right now. Which is just fine with me," she said sitting in the chair beside Don's bed. "Could use a break from murders and thieves for a while."

"Yeah I hear you there," Don said with a laugh. Then he winced from his a pain in his side, which he tried to hide from Megan.

This attempted failed though because Megan said with concern, "Don what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Megan," Don half lied. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Don insisted. Then trying to change the subject he said to her, "Have you seen Charlie yet?"

"No the nurses in ICU won't let me see him," said Megan, sounding disappointed. "By the way how is he doing?"

"Good. He's doing good. In fact the doctor told him that he could move out of the ICU tomorrow and into my room."

"Really, that's great. Bet he can't wait for that to happen."

"Yeah Dad said he's itching to get out of there."

"Bet you feel the same way," Megan said. "I know how you hate to be confined."

"Yeah I do," Don admitted. "But the doctor said that it'll be a least four more days before we're completely released. That's going to be the hardest part just sitting back and doing nothing," Don said trying not to get frustrated.

"Yeah well you gotta do what the doctor says, Don."

"I know Megan. It's just hard for me. I mean I feel fine. I feel like I should do something to feel useful," Don said frustration rising.

"Don," Megan said. "You just had major surgery. You need to relax."

"Megan I know that. Believe me I do," Don said. "I just need something to occupy my time that's all."

"Well, here's someone that might be able to help," a voice from the doorway said.

"Hey Colby," Don said, looking over at the door. Then seeing David right behind Colby said "Hey David."

"Hey Don. How 'ya feeling?" Colby asked coming over to the bed.

"He says he's fine just going a little stir crazy," Megan answered with a smile.

"Well, we figured you would be so that's why we brought you this," David said handing Don a wrapped package.

"What is it?" Don asked taking the package.

"Open it and see," Colby said looking at Megan who smiled.

"It's a little something from all of us," David explained as Don unwrapped the package.

When Don opened the package he was surprised to see a book on baseball inside. "Hey baseball trivia. Thanks guys."

"Well we know how you like baseball and we knew that you'd be wanting something to occupy your time. So we figured this ought to do it. Especially since you can't work for a while," explained Megan.

"Well, thanks guys. Hopefully I won't be out of commisson to long," Don said appreciatively.

"No problem," said Megan. "Well, we should go and let you get some rest."

"No you guys you don't have to go. I'm not tired and I could use the company," Don said. "In fact," he continued slowly getting up, "I'm getting pretty sick of laying here. Let's go for a little walk and I'll talk to you guys about work."

"Are you sure you should walk around?" Colby asked, a little concerned Don may be trying to do to much. "Doesn't it hurt to move?"

"Not anything I can't handle," Don said truthfully. "Besides the doctor said it helps me heal faster to move around. So lets go." He was putting on his robe as he was saying this.

1212121212121212121212121212121212

After Don had finished putting on his robe he and Megan, David, and Colby walked down the hall and he talked to them about work and told them how he'd Merrick said that he'd be allowed to go into the field again after he passed a complete physical. After about an hour the nurse came by and told them that Don needed to go back in his room.

After Don was settled in his bed Megan said as she and Colby and David were leaving "We'll be back tomorrow after work.

"Thanks for coming guys," Don said. "And thanks for the book," he added.

"Tell Charlie we say hey," said Colby.

"I will," Don promised. "See you guys."

A/N But wait it's not over yet Drama still to come in Ch 11


	11. Darkest Before the Dawn

A/N you know the drill R&R please

Ch 11 Darkest before the Dawn

Two days later Charlie was allowed to move into Don's room.

"Hey Buddy, long time no see," Don said with smile as the nurse helped Charlie get settled.

"Hey yourself," Charlie said with a smile of his own.

"Bet you're glad to be out of the ICU finally," Don said.

"Boy you're not kidding, bro," Charlie said, still smiling. "I'm glad they let me move into your room. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here too Buddy," Don said truthfully "But you'll be having so many visitors that you'll hardly have time to talk to me." Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, hello," called Amita as she entered the room followed by Larry.

"Hey guys. Come on in," Charlie said really glad to see his friends.

"Hello Charles. Hello Don," Larry said with a nod. "You're both looking well."

"Thanks Larry. I'm actually feeling much better," Charlie said, truthfully.

"Well, you look terrific," stated Amita, giving Charlie a hug. "You both do," she added looking at Don.

"Thanks Amita," Don said giving her a smile. "Why don't I give you guys some space," he said moving aside his bag of clothes so they could sit.

"Here let me help you with that," Amita offered reaching for the bag.

"No that's OK Amita I got it," Don insisted as he lifted the bag with a slight groan, which he tried to hide.

"I just didn't want you to strain yourself," she explained.

"Well thank you but I am perfectly capable of lifting a simple bag," Don said, a little irritated.

"Don she was just trying to help," Charlie said, surprised at his brother's tone.

"I know she was," Don sighed, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Amita," he said giving her a guilty look. "It's just I get so sick of people thinking they have to do everything for me. Just because I had surgery doesn't mean I can't do things for myself."

"It's OK Don," Amita said. "I understand. I almost forgot that you are not someone who likes to have people help him. I'm sorry."

"That's OK. Look why don't we change the subject," suggested Don, to tried to argue.

"Good idea," said Charlie. To Amita and Larry he asked, "So how are things over at Cal-Sci?"

"Oh things couldn't be better," said Larry. "Of course having you there would make things better Charles. But I believe that goes without saying."

"Of course," said Charlie smiling.

Don just shook his head and turned to his baseball book, ignoring the stab of pain, to give them some time to talk. They spent the next couple of hours talking about classes in the fall and how Charlie was looking forward to teaching again. The next thing Charlie knew Amita looked at her watch and said, "Oh my gosh it's 12:30. Wow I didn't realize what time is was. Larry we'd better go if we're going to make our 2:00 classes."

"Yes well perhaps we should go," Larry said. "Unless you want prefer me to stay Charles."

"No, no you go ahead Larry," Charlie insisted. "You can visit me again tomorrow."

"Well, if you're sure Charles," Larry said, as he stood up.

"I am," Charlie stated. "Go please. I'll still be here when you come tomorrow."

"We'll see you then," Amita said giving Charlie a hug.

"Bye guys," Charlie said, watching them leave.

"Well goodbye all," Larry said as he was leaving.

"Bye Charlie. 'Bye Don," Amita said walking out the door.

"Bye guys," Don said looking up from his book.

121212121212112121212121212121212

After Amita and Larry left the nurse came in to bring Don and Charlie their lunch. Don wasn't really hungry, in fact he felt kind of sick from the constant pain in his side, but he sat up anyways to talk to Charlie. "Bet you were glad to see them huh?" he asked debating on rather or not to eat the ham and cheese sandwich before him.

"Yeah it was nice to talk to them," Charlie admitted. "They're really good friends."

"Yeah they are," Don agreed. Then he made a face at his sandwich and decided he wasn't going to eat after all. He turned away with a groan as another stab of pain came from his side.

Charlie had apparently been looking at his brother and heard the groan because he said, "Are you OK Don? You're not looking too hot."

"I'm fine Buddy," Don said, although his side was throbbing. "Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself."

"I'm fine," Charlie answered. "There have been no signs of rejection and I feel better than I have in a long time."

"I'm really glad to hear that Buddy," Don said, with a weak smile. He was going to say more but then the nurse came in to check on him and Charlie. After she was done checking Charlie's stats she went over to Don and took his temperature and said, "101. Do you feel alright Mr. Eppes? You're looking a little flushed."

"I feel fine. Just a little pain in my side," Don said, not wanting to worry Charlie too much.

"Really? It's been four days you shouldn't be having as much pain at this point. We'll see what we can do about that," the nurse said putting on her gloves. "Lay down please."

Don complied with a groan. The nurse began to feel along Don's stomach and side. When she got to the area around the incision and pressed gently Don couldn't help sucking in his breath in pain. "Does that hurt?" the nurse asked, having heard the gasp.

"_No I always suck in my air like like,_" Don thought sarcastically. Out loud he say low enough so Charlie couldn't hear, "Yeah it does a little. Is it bad?"

"Well, Mr. Eppes the area around the incision is red and swollen. I'm going to get the doctor to come in and take a look," she said turning to leave.

"Is it serious?" asked Charlie, who apparently heard the whole thing.

"There could be an infection but the doctor will have to confirm that," the nurse said as she was leaving.

Don looked over at his brother, who had a worried look on his face, and said, "Don't worry Buddy, I'm sure that it's nothing."

At these words Charlie's expression changed from worry to anger, "That's what you always say, Don," he said, with an edge. "Why can't you ever admit that something's wrong? I mean if you were in pain all this time then you should have said something."

"Charlie it's noth.." Don began.

"Don please don't say it's nothing," Charlie interrupted. "If it were nothing do you think the nurse would get the doctor?"

"No I guess you're right," Don said laying back with a sigh. "And you're right Charlie. I should have said something when the pain didn't stop. I guess that's just me being pigheaded." He gave Charlie a guilty smile as he said this.

Charlie was going to comment on this when Dr. Robinson came in. "Hello Don," she said with a smile "Nurse Parker tells me you're having some pain."

"Yeah I am," Don admitted looking at Charlie.

"Well let's take a look shall we," the doctor said as she pulled back the curtin to exam Don.

After about a few minutes Dr. Robinson said with a frown, "Don I'm afraid we have to take you for some x-rays."

"X-rays why.. what is it," Don said, taken aback.

"I can't say for sure. But with some x-rays and tests we'll know better," the doctor said.

"Well what.." Don began.

"We'll know more after the tests," the doctor reassured. "Don't worry, Don I'm sure it's nothing but we have to make sure."

"I know," Don said as the nurse came with a wheelchair to take him to x-ray. "Just a little nervous."

"Hey what's going on?" Charlie asked, as he saw Don being wheeled away.

"Just going for some tests Buddy," Don said as he left. "Don't worry it's probably nothing." Then he was gone leaving Charlie alone with his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later Charlie was wondering what was going on when Alan came into the room looking worried. "Charlie," he said sounding out of breath. "What's going on? I just got a call from Dr. Robinson saying to come here ASAP. Something about Don."

"Yeah Dad I don't know what's going on myself. He was having pain in his side and then Dr. Robinson took him for some tests and that's all I know," Charlie said. Then he added with frustration, "And it's driving me crazy."

"Well, I'm going to find out what's going on right now," Alan stated, starting towards the door.

Just then the nurse came in the room wheeling Don in with her. He looked surprised to see Alan looking so worried because he said, "Hey Dad what's going on?"

"Dr. Robinson called me and told me to come right away. Didn't she tell you why?" Alan asked.

"No and I really wish she did because I'm starting to worry," Don said without thinking.

Just then Dr. Robinson came in and said to Alan, "Mr. Eppes thank you for coming."

"What's going on here Doc?" Alan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that to," Don added.

"It appears that you may have some internal trauma," the doctor explained to Don. "I believe that it may only be a couple a broken internal stitches. But we will have to do surgery to repair it."

"Surgery?" Don asked completely in shock. "When?"

"As soon as possible," the doctor said. Then seeing the shocked look on Don's face said, "Don't worry Don. This is simple surgery. Even if it's the worst scenario it should only put your recovery back a day or two."

"So no complications right?" asked Alan. "Simple surgery."

"Everything is going to fine," the doctor reassured, as she left. "I'll go see if the OR is ready yet. Don't worry."

"_Don't worry she says,_" Don thought. "_Like that'll stop Dad from doing just that thing._"

1212121212121212121212

An hour later Don was wheeled down to surgery again. Alan was waiting along with Charlie who had gotten special permission to come and see Don off and wait for a hour.

"Don't worry Buddy everything's going to be fine," Don reassured his brother. "I don't want either one of you to worry." He looked at his father when he said this.

"Little hard not to," Alan said. "But I know everything will be fine Donnie. Dr. Robinson said it's simple surgery."

"Yeah it'll be fine bro" said Charlie with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about Then seeing the attendings had come to take Don back he said squeezing his brother's hand, "I'll see you later. I love you bro."

"Love you too Buddy," Don said. Then looking at Alan said, "Love you both."

"Same here son," Alan said giving his son a hug. "See you later."

"See you," Don called as he was wheeled through the doors.

"Don't worry Dad," Charlie said putting his arm around his father. "He'll be fine. Remember it's always darkest before the dawn."

"Yeah I know Charlie," Alan sighed. "It's just hard to remember that sometimes."

Then Alan and Charlie went to the waiting room to await the news.

Coming soon Ch 12


	12. The Nightmare is Almost Over

Ch 12 The Nightmare is Almost Over

After thirty minutes Alan and Charlie were joined by Megan. As she took a seat next to Alan she said, "I was coming to visit Don and the nurse told me you guys were down here. What happened?"

"The doctor said something about him having some kind of internal problem," Alan explained, looking tried "They think that it's just a couple of broken stitches but they had to do surgery to repair the damage that was done."

"Wow," said Megan, taken aback. "He said he was fine and now he's back in surgery."

"Well apparently he was in pain for four days and never said anything," Charlie chimed in. "But that's my brother for you. Never willing to tell someone if it hurts."

"Yeah, that's definitely Don for you," Megan agreed. "By the way how's he doing?" she asked looking at Alan.

"He's still in surgery," Alan said rubbing his hand over his face. "I just wish this nightmare would be over with."

"He'll be alright Alan," Megan said putting her hand over Alan's.

"I know that Megan. I just wish someone would come out and tell me that my boy is OK and in recovery," Alan said.

"Dad, Megan's right," Charlie said wheeling himself over to sit by his father. "You'll see everything will be fine." Then after a minute of silence he added, "You know it's kind of funny."

"What is?" Megan asked looking at Charlie.

"Don was so worried about me that he never thought about himself," Charlie said ruefully. "And now he's the one who's sick."

"Yeah your brother always is one to put his family before his own health," Alan said, with a shake of his head. "And it doesn't help matters that he's extremely pigheaded and won't admit when something hurts. It always seems like it takes an emergency to get him to admit anything is wrong."

"Yeah Dad, I know that," Charlie said shaking his head. "It's partially my fault though."

"How do you figure?" Alan asked looking at his son.

"Well, I just figured that because he was the donor that he wouldn't have any problems. It never occurred to me that something like this could happen," Charlie explained.

"Charlie this happened because Don tried to do too much," Megan said. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Sometimes things happen. We have no control over them."

"I know that Megan," Charlie said with a sigh. "And I know it's not my fault. I'm just worried."

"Look Charlie there's nothing you can do here," Alan said. "Why don't you go back to your room. I'll bet you need some rest."

"Dad, I'm fine," Charlie insisted. "Please don't make me go back upstairs. The waiting will drive me crazy."

"I'll come and wait with you," Megan offered.

"That's OK Megan you don't have to do that," Charlie said. "Besides I want to stay."

"Charlie I think you should go back and get some rest," Alan insisted. "I promise that I will come and get you as soon as I hear anything."

Seeing that he was in a losing battle Charlie gave up and reluctantly went back up to his room Megan started to go with him but he insisted that she stay with Alan.

As he reluctantly let the nurse wheel him back to his room Charlie was presently surprised when he saw Amita walking down the hall.

"Hey Charlie," she said coming up to him. "Megan called and told me what happened. I figured that you could use some company."

"Actually, I could use the company," Charlie admitted, grateful that she was there.

"I thought so," Amita said as they went into the room. Then sitting down in a chair by Charlie's bed she asked "How's Don?"

"Well, he's still in surgery and Dad made me go back up here and wait," Charlie said getting out of his wheelchair and sitting down on his bed. "I think that's it's tougher waiting than it is too actually have the surgery."

"Tell me about it," Amita said. "We all waited here for over three hours waiting for the transplant to be over. That was tough. Speaking of which how your dad doing? This must be harder for him than anyone else."

"Yeah, it is but he's doing surprisingly well," Charlie said.

"He's not waiting by himself is he?" Amita asked.

"No Megan's with him."

"That's good because he shouldn't be alone."

"I know that's why I wanted to stay."

"Well, you have to take care of yourself Charlie," Amita said. "Wouldn't want you to get sick again."

"Amita, I'm fine," Charlie said, a little irritated. "I wish people would stop worrying about me so much. Don's the one who people should be worried about."

"Charlie, you just had major surgery," Amita said. "We just don't want you losing that new kidney of yours."

"I know that Amita," Charlie said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried about Don that's all."

"No problem," Amita said, with a smile. "I understand."

"Thanks Amita," Charlie said returning the smile.

For a minute neither Charlie or Amita said anything. Then to break the silence Amita said, "I got an idea. Why don't we play some chess? It'll be a nice distraction."

"Since when do you play chess?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Since now. Come on," Amita said, as she began pulling over the board and setting up the pieces. "It'll be fun."

Charlie smiled and said, "Well, OK. Just don't whine if I beat you."

"Fair enough," Amita said with a smile of her own.

They played chess for about twenty minutes but Charlie couldn't concentrate. Finally he said, "I can't take this anymore. I have to back down and see what's going on."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amita asked, concerned that Charlie might be doing too much and have a relapse.

"Amita I'm going crazy just sitting here," Charlie exclaimed. "I have to go back down there and find out what's going on."

"OK then we'll go ask the nurse and if she says you can go back down then I'll go with you," Amita offered.

"Thanks Amita," Charlie said, with a smile.

Charlie got permission from the nurse to go back down for another hour. As he and Amita went into the waiting room Alan looked over at them and said, "I thought you were going to wait in your room."

"The waiting was killing me Dad I had to come back down," Charlie explained.

"I still think you should be resting," Alan insisted.

"Dad, I'm fine," Charlie pleaded. "Please don't argue with me. I'm staying." Then he added, "Besides it's not like I'd be resting all that much. What with me worrying about Don so much."

Alan started to object some more but before he could the door opened and Dr. Robinson came out and looked towards Alan who jumped up.

"Doctor how's my son?" Alan asked anxiously.

"The surgery went well," she said. "All it was was a couple of stitches had broken. It was easily repaired. I think that he was trying to do too much and caused the internal stitches to break causing swelling around the area."

"Well, thank God it wasn't anything to bad," Alan said with a sigh. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "In fact all three of you can go to see him. The surgery went so well that we won't have to put him in ICU so he's still going to be in his old room. He's probably still asleep but you can sit with him if you want. Besides I think Charlie here needs to go back to his room and get some rest."

"Thank you doctor," Alan said as the doctor left.

12121212121212121212

As Alan, Charlie, and Megan walked into the room they saw Don laying with his eyes closed. Alan took a step towards his son and said softly, "Hey Donnie. Donnie wake up."

As if on command Don stirred and opened his eyes and said groggily, "Dad?"

"Yeah it's me Donnie. Charlie and Megan are here too," Alan said stroking his son's hair.

"Hey guys," Don said weakly looking over at them.

"Hey bro you gave us a scare," Charlie said taking his brother's hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare anyone," Don said. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Alan said. "You broke a couple of stitches but nothing major thank God."

"See what happens when you don't let people help you," Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah," Don said trying to laugh but then deciding that wasn't such a good idea. "The hard way Believe me I won't make that mistake again."

"We won't let you," Alan said. "Just remember Donnie it's OK to ask for help. That's what family is for."

"And friends," Megan added.

"I here 'ya," Don said giving them all a smile. "I promise I'll ask for help next time." He fully intended to keep this promise.

Coming soon Ch 13


	13. You're My Hero

A/N This chapter is short and sweet and maybe a little corny but oh well just tieing up a few loose ends

Ch 13 You're My Hero

Four days later Charlie and Don both got the OK to go home provided that Don didn't over do it. They had never been so glad to see someone as they were to see Alan and Megan that day when they came to pick them up.

"No need to worry about that," Alan said. "He's going to ask for help this time. Aren't you Donnie?" he asked looking at his oldest son.

"Of course I will Dad," said Don, truthfully. "I learned the hard way what happens when I try to do to much."

"Good," said Alan satisfied. "Shall we?" he said as he and Megan wheeled Don and Charlie out.

"Please," Don said, really wanting to go. "I've had my fill of hospitals."

"Me too," agreed Charlie, giving Don a smile.

12121212121212121212

A week later Don and Charlie were sitting in the living room watching the game when Don noticed Charlie was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said. "I was just thinking."

"Oh Yeah?" Don said. "What about?"

"You," Charlie said.

"Me? Why would you be thinking about me?" Don asked, looking over at his brother.

"I was just thinking what a great brother you are," Charlie said. "I know it sounds mushy and all but it's true. I mean you made a huge sacrifice for me giving up your kidney so I can be healthy again and it almost cost you everything."

"Charlie I..." Don began.

"Don please let me finish," Charlie interrupted. "You gave up a kidney for me but it's more than that. I don't know it's hard to explain. It's like we're always going to be a part of each other because I'm always going to have a part of you inside me. I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

"Charlie," Don said, not used to hearing his brother talk like this. "You never have to repay me. Just seeing you healthy again is repayment enough." Then he thought with a smile, "_The pain was worth it. Just seeing Charlie look so happy and healthy makes me know that I did the right thing_."

"Well, you're still the best," Charlie said, with a smile. "Hey Donnie."

"Yeah."

"I know this may sound weird but you're my hero," Charlie said sincerely.

"Thanks Buddy," Don said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

121212121212

Two months later Don was back at the office. Two weeks ago the doctor had said that he could go back to work provided that he didn't do any field work for two weeks more. This frustrated Don but he reluctantly followed the doctor's order. He spent these two weeks doing mostly paperwork and spinning his wheels. Now that these two weeks were up and he had passed the required physical that Merrick required for him to go back in the field Don was itching to get to work. No sooner had he thought this then Colby came up to him and said, "Hey boss. You back to field work?"

"Yeah got the OK from Merrick and the doctor," Don said. "Whatcha got?" he asked.

"Money laundering," Colby stated. "Thought that if Charlie was avaliable he could help out."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be glad to," Don said. "He went back to work at Cal-Sci and he said he'd be willing to help if we need it."

"Great," Colby said. "So I take it he's doing good then."

"Yeah," Don confirmed. "He is. There have been no signs of rejection and the only problem he has a the medication. He says it makes him look like a chipmunk but he knows he has to take it."

"Well, I'm glad he OK," Colby said.

"Yeah well thanks," Don said. "Well I'm going to give him a call and see if he can't give us a hand." With this he took off.

"Hey Don," Colby called after him.

"Yeah," Don said turning around.

"I know this sounds hokey but I just wanted to let you know that you're my hero," Colby said.

"_That's the second time someone said that to me,_" Don thought. Out loud he simply said "Thanks Colby."

The End

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed my story please let me know what you thought. And thank you all for your reviews.


End file.
